Kissing Practice
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: "What Happens when she wants for you to kiss her?" asked Astrid "Then I'm just going to have to kiss her…" he stated. Astrid looked down "Well from personal point… you're a horrible kisser…" *Hiccstrid* *Based on Some Kind of Wonderful*
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup couldn't stop talking about Heather. It was all he talked about. And for his best friend Astrid, it was horrible.

Astrid was sitting on Hiccup's work bench while he was working on something for Heather. She didn't know what it was, but it was something she wanted for herself, not Heather.

"Are you sure you're ready for this date? I mean Heather is _just _getting use to Toothless…" Astrid stated, looking at her second favorite dragon after her own, Stormfly. "And you just met her. You can't be in love with her…"

"Well, you're not a guy, so you wouldn't understand." Stated Hiccup

Astrid rolled her eyes and looked down.

"What happens when she wants to kiss you?" Asked Astrid

Hiccup looked at her "Then I'm going just have to kiss her."

Astrid made a face

"What?" asked Hiccup

"Well, from a personal point… you're a horrible kisser…"stated Astrid, lying through her teeth, but really she really wanted to kiss Hiccup again.

"What?" asked Hiccup

"You're a horrible kisser. You need practice." Said Astrid

"How would I get practice?" he asked

Astrid raised her eyebrows "Pretend I'm a girl…" Hiccup laughed "and kiss me…"

"What?" laughed Hiccup "Kiss you? I thought we stopped kissing each other…"

"Well, you're not going to kiss me. Okay you _are_ going to kiss me, but think about kissing Heather. Okay."

"Astrid…"

"OKAY!"

"Fine," Hiccup put down his tools and walked to Astrid "What do you want me to do?"

"Put her hands on my hips and look into my eyes." Said Astrid, sitting straighter and pulling Hiccup towards her.

Hiccup took a deep breath and put his hands on her hips, looking into her eyes. "How do you know what she will like?" asked Hiccup and Astrid gave him a 'duh' look

"I'm a girl, at least last time I checked, and I know these things." Said Astrid "Now lean in and kiss me..."

Hiccup paused for a moment

"You're not going to do that are you?"

"No, give me a second…" said Hiccup, then leaning in

Astrid leaned in and kissed him.

Hiccup mind raced a mile a minute. Here was his best friend, who never talked to him until a year ago, kissing him. The girl who he a huge crush on until he met Heather. Was Heather a fall back girl? Oh who was he kidding, of course she was, but he would never say that out loud.

Astrid's arms snaked around Hiccup's neck, and his arms tighten against her waist.

"Hiccup!" A voice yelled and the two teens jumped apart.

"Uh, one minute," said Hiccup, looking at Astrid, who was grabbing her tunic.

"You're blushing…" whispered Hiccup

Astrid laughed, even though it was true "yeah right, the day I blush…"

"Come on… Astrid…"

"You're good, no more pratice..." Astrid said as she covered her face  
"Astrid.. please..."

"I have to go… bye…" Astrid ran out, right as Gobber walked in.

"What was that all about?" he asked

"Nothing…" said Hiccup, watching as the girl he loved ran away…


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Date~**

**I own nothing! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"So, I just made Toothless a new tail fin, and learned how to fly him…" Finished Hiccup

Heather laughed, a very unlady like laugh, and touched his bicep.

If he had one.

"I can't believe he asked _that _out." Said Astrid to Ruffnut

"It sounds like you're jealous…" stated Ruff

Astrid barked out a laugh that could be heard around the great hall "Hoffersons' don't get jealous! And… I don't even like Hiccup… he's weak, unsure, and he sure trips enough."

Ruff scoffed "Please, for the past year you two have been all over each other." Ruff looked over at Hiccup and Heather "Until she came into the picture."

Astrid set her jaw "He's supposed to like me!"

Ruff laughed "So you do like him!"

"What! No!"

Ruff kept laughing "I _knew _it! Wait until I tell Tuff!"

"Don't tell Tuff anything because I _do not like Hiccup_." Hissed Astrid

"You keep telling yourself that babe…"

Astrid looked at Hiccup and Heather again and sighed

"_I'm not jealous. Hiccup and I… were never official. We just… kissed a couple of times, hugged a more than a few times, and maybe went on a date or two… but we were never official. So… I'm not jealous." _Thought Astrid

"I have to get out of here…" Astrid ran out of the Great Hall

"She's _so _jealous…" Smiled Ruff

* * *

Astrid walked into Hiccups' house, but found Stoick instead.

"Uh, Stoick, do you know were Hiccup is?" She asked

"I think 'e wen' to pick up some flowers fo' Heather."

Astrid set her jaw "Of course he did… little Miss Princess gets everything she wants…" she whispered

"What was' that 'Strid?" asked Stoick

Astrid faked a smile "Nothing… I'll go find that fishbone and give him a piece of my mind…"

Astrid ran out of the house.

* * *

Hiccup picked up an astrid and smiled at it. He smelled it and was reminded of Astrid.

Speaking of Astrid…

"_Hiccup!"_ Hissed Astrid

"Hey Milady, flower?" asked Hiccup

Astrid frowned, but took it anyway

"It's an astrid…" said Astrid

"Yeah, good job."

Astrid rolled her eyes "Why are you picking flowers for me?"

"I'm not, I just saw an astrid and thought of you." Smiled Hiccup "Here let me just do something…"

Astrid blushed when Hiccup put the flower in her hair.

"There an astrid for an Astrid…"

Astrid laughed "That was so cheesy."

Hiccup shrugged "It's what I do…"

Astrid frowned "Why are you going on a date with her?"

Hiccup sighed "Astrid…"

"No, I want an answer!" Astrid stomped her foot

"But… you'll hit me…"

"I'll hit you harder if you don't tell me!"

Hiccup sighed "I… I was…"

"Was what?"

"I was sick of waiting…"

Astrid raised an eyebrow "For?"

"You, me, us…"

"What do you mean?"

"We were not going to happen, do you expect me to wait around forever for you? Until you're ready to admit that you feelings for me… or whatever the _Hel_ you felt for me. I wasn't going to wait forever… I'm sorry…" Hiccup shrugged and walked away

Astrid watched as Hiccup walked away

"…_or whatever the _Hel _you felt for me..."_ Rang in her head

How does she feel about Hiccup? Sure he's her best friend and the only person who understands her.

Sure, he was her first kiss, her first crush…

But did she _love _him?

She wasn't exactly sure…

Astrid kicked the random rock that sat in the middle of the meadow and walked away.

* * *

Astrid pounded on the Thorstons' front door until Ruff opened the door

"_What?_" She asked

"I need to spy on Hiccup's date…"

"Why?"

"Because! Heather doesn't like him! He doesn't like her! Heather isn't right for Hiccup!"

"Are you _finally _admitting your feelings for Fishbone?"

Astrid bit her lip "I, I don't know how I feel. But if I spy on the date maybe I will! Come on!"

Astrid started running for her dragon

"You know, I can't ride my dragon with Tuff."

"Just ride with me!" Astrid pulled her to Stromfly

* * *

"So…" said Hiccup

Heather rolled her eyes, but smiled "Thanks for the flowers, but why they are _astrids_?"

"Uh… those are the only ones I could find…" stated Hiccup

"Of course they had to be the ones that your best friend is named after…" Heather rolled her eyes "But thanks for making me dinner, it's really great."

"See, I told my dad I should have been a bread-making Viking…"

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Asked Astrid

Astrid was kneeling on the ground with Ruff standing on her back

"I think Hiccup's making lame jokes."  
"What else is new?" scoffed Astrid "You need to lose weight…"

Ruff stomped her foot

"Ow!"

"Quiet! Do you want Hiccup to find us?"

Astrid frowned "What's happening?"

"She's complaining about something, I don't know what though…" stated Ruff "Oh no…"

"What?"

"She's leaning in!"

"Oh _hel _no…" Astrid stood up, making Ruff fall on her ass "That's not happening with _my _Hiccup!"

"That's my girl!" smiled Ruff, getting up

Astrid walked to Hiccup's front door and kicked the door open

"What the hel Hiccup!" Yelled Astrid

"Astrid? What are you doing here?" asked Hiccup

"Protecting you from this… this… _thing_!"

"Excuse me Astrid! He asked _me _out!"

"Only because I never told him that I loved him!" screamed Astrid

"What?" asked Ruff, who was standing at the door

"What?" asked Hiccup, turning red

"_What_?" You could partially see the smoke coming out of Heathers ears

"That's right, I love him, I love him…" Astrid turned to Hiccup "I love you…"  
"Astrid I…"

"Come on Hiccup, I know you love me to…"

"You've only been drooling over her all your life…" Stated Ruff, earning a glare from everyone "Hey look, there's Fishlegs…" Ruff ran away

Astrid glared at Heather "Stay away from Hiccup."

"You have no right telling me what to do."

"Maybe you should know we kissed yesterday."

Heather gasped "Hiccup kissed you? Hiccup how could you?"

"I'm sorry?" Hiccup looked confused "Are we dating or something Heather…"  
"Well, not anymore!" Heather smacked him

"Hey! He's my punching bag!" And so Astrid lunged at her…

* * *

Hiccup walked out of the Healers and sat next to Astrid. Astrid was icing her black eye she somehow got during her fight with Heather.

"You could have told me you were jealous…" He said

"Yeah well… I don't do well with feelings…"

Hiccup laughed "Don't I know it…" Astrid hit his arm "Ow!"

"I just didn't know how I felt until… until I saw her dirty lips lean towards yours. Then… then I knew…"

Hiccup, being the bold man he became over the year, grabbed her hand

"Astrid… next time you get jealous, don't knock the poor girl out…"

Astrid laughed, then hit him again

"I _wasn't_ jealous!"

"_Sure _you weren't…"

* * *

**So… this is how I'm going to end it. Because I'm a bitch.**

**I'm still deciding if I should make more chapters or not… if you want me to, let me know! Thanks! Shout out to all who reviewed, favorite, followed, or just read! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi… yeah, sorry. Honestly, I forgot I wasn't finished with this… oops…**

**I own nothing!**

**P.S: Big, big, huge thanks to MissPitchPerfect25 for writing this chapter, I was having a huge writers block, I did write some, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. So, she wrote most of this. Again, thanks a million!**

**P.P.S: As you saw, the rating is changed to M for _reasons_.**

* * *

Three days after her fight with Heather, Astrid went to the Forge with her axe over her shoulder, still sporting that black eye.

"Hiccup?" called out Astrid

"In here Astrid, one second!" Hiccup said, then walked out of his little room…

Shirtless.

Astrid started to blush. She tried to push her bangs out of her eyes, but touched her black eye and winced.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Hiccup, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth. "Need that sharpen?"

Astrid nodded and handed him her axe. Hiccup smiled and took her axe. Astrid shifted her weight, uncomfortable. "So, I see you're still sporting that black eye. I think it works for you."

"Thanks, what about Heather? Still has broken nose?"

"Yeah, it's kinda gross."

"I can't believe I let her get a punch in. I got to work on my game."

"I don't think so. She did have to go the healers, you didn't." Smiled Hiccup

Astrid bit her lip as Hiccup bent over to pick up a stray piece of metal. This is stupid and her heart shouldn't be fluttering like this.

"So, have you kissed her yet?"

_Snap_!

Astrid's axe blade broke in half and Astrid glared.

"S-sorry, I'll replace it… _why would you ask that_?"

Astrid shrugged "Because I was wondering. I did teach you how to kiss."

"No, you beat her up the last time I tried to kiss her." Stated Hiccup, taking a lose axe head from the pile of metal. "And that doesn't give you the right to ask about my love life."

"What love life? It's Heather."

"Astrid, come on…"

"You still don't know how to kiss do you?" asked Astrid

Hiccup blushed, pulling on his shirt "I know how to kiss. I've kissed you." Astrid rolled her eyes "I'm a good kisser!"

"Hiccup, you are but… can you kiss with tongue?"

_Crash_

Hiccup dropped the piece of metal as he stared at his best friend. "Why would you ask that?" Hiccup said, beet red

"It's just a question, don't get so defensive." Smirked Astrid

"I-I can kiss with tongue."

"Oh really? Prove it."

Hiccup stares at Astrid, having no clue how to proceed. Astrid is starting to get impatient. She breaks the silence by saying "Look, do you want me to teach you how to kiss with tongue or not?"

Hiccup sighs.

"Ok, the first thing you have to remember is not to be forceful. Heather won't like it if you shove your tongue down her throat."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I don't see how this is helping Astrid. It really isn't your business about how Heather and I kiss."

Astrid puts her hand on her hip and signs. "It won't take long for me to teach you."

Hiccup steps closer to Astrid and she does the same until their bodies touch.

Astrid then drapes her arms around his neck and stares into his forest green eyes. He winds his arms around her wast and she can't help but blush. She has to remember that as a "friend" of Hiccup's she is doing this to help!

Astrid brings her face closer to Hiccup's and he follows her lead. As soon as their lips touch they both feel the same spark as before. A couple seconds later, Hiccup feels Astrid's tongue swipe across his lower lip in a smooth delicate stroke. Alarmed, he pulls away and catches his breath. His hands still remained on Astrid's waist. Astrid gives him a questioning look and he finally talks.

"That was...different." Astrid frowns and takes her hands off of his neck. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hiccup laughs and shakes his head. "I just wasn't expecting that"

Astrid nods and decides to let him try it instead. "Can you try to do what I did?" Hiccup shrugs his shoulders and Astrid starts to get annoyed. "Come on Hiccup, just try it ok?" He gulps and pulls Astrid closer to him.

Astrid really liked that he took the initiative and she couldn't help but smile. Hiccup brings his face closer to Astrid and she finds herself doing the same. Once their lips touch Hiccup attempts to do what Astrid showed him. He gently swiped his tongue against Astrid's lower lip and Astrid let out a moan. She started to feel the warmth grow though out her body and she suddenly came to her senses. She pulled away saying "Wow…..you…you.…did a good job."

They both started to blush and he let go of Astrid to rub the back of his neck. Thor all mighty he really liked doing that with Astrid. He really wanted to know what technique came next. Heather was the furthest thing from his mind. Little did he know that Astrid felt the same way. After a minute of silence, Hiccup talks to Astrid. "Can we uh…continue?" Astrid nodded and proceeded with the next step. "After you swipe my lower lip, I will open my mouth. Gently and I mean gently, slowly start to push your tongue into my mouth ok?" Hiccup didn't know what to do but nod. Astrid stepped closer to Hiccup until his body was touching hers. This time Astrid took his hands and wound them around her waist. Hiccup smiled and let her lead.

Once Hiccup's hands were placed Astrid wound her hands around his neck again but paused. Should she start? Should he start? Her question was answered when the two of them, like a magnet, brought their heads closer together unconsciously. When their lips met this time, Hiccup decides to be risky. He tightens his hold on Astrid, which excites her. She decides to do the same and tightens her hands on his neck. When Hiccup swipes his tongue against her lower lip she almost lost it again. She unconsciously opened her mouth and for a brief second she thought he would chicken out. That is, until she felt his tongue slowly enter her mouth. She opened her mouth wider, and this prompted his tongue to travel further into her mouth. Once he did this, Astrid took over by doing the same. The two of them were completely lost in one another, and that helps things flow. Hiccup made the next move by gently tanging his tongue with hers. Astrid moaned and decided to speed things up slightly.

Their tongues danced a Waltz at the perfect speed. They didn't want to come up for air but they knew that they needed to breath. They came up for a brief second before Hiccup closed the gap and pressed his lips to Astrid's again. This time he slowly moved Astrid against the wall of the forge. Hiccup let out a moan when Astrid tugged his lower lip. Hiccup started to feel a growing sensation down to his loins. They kept at it, not wanting to ever part. Eventually, Astrid felt something poking her thigh and pulled away. They were both panting and red faced. Astrid glanced down and blushed harder when she realized what was poking her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry this took long, but here's the next chapter and again, thanks to MissPitchPerfect25 for writing a scene in here, I guess that makes us cowriters for this story! Yay! I hope you enjoy and you like, I was having some trouble writing this, so I hope this works with everyone. I own nothing!**

* * *

"Hiccup?" asked Astrid as she felt his erection poking her thigh.

"S-sorry… sorry…" Hiccup was so red, and Astrid was sure she was the same shade of red. Astrid bit her lip as she stepped away from Hiccup "Sorry, really I am… shit, I messed this up… crap. I mean, oh man this is awkward. I mean you're you and you're beautiful and-"

"Hiccup, you're rambling." Astrid said, looking anywhere but there. "Just… um, Hiccup, listen I need to tell you something…"

"What?"

"Hiccup, I-"

"There you are!" Heather said at the same time

Hiccup yelped and ran into his little room. "Heather! H-hey! You kinda caught me at a bad time." Hiccup laughed nervously

"Really? I was hoping to go out later?" said Heather, then noticed Heather "Why is Astrid here? Hiccup, what's going on?"

"Nothing! Uh, I'm really busy right now. Maybe in like an hour or two."

"Hiccup, I'm going to head out okay…" Astrid said, trying to hide her kiss swollen lips "Talk to you later…" Astrid ran out of the Forge, ready to forget whatever just happened.

* * *

Astrid leaned against her closed bedroom door and sighed "What the hell was that?" Astrid scratched her head "Why do I want to do it again?" Astrid slid down her door and burying her head in her knees "Why is Hiccup so confusing?"

Stormfly squawked from outside and Astrid groaned. She needs a warm bath. That's exactly what she needs.

* * *

Astrid made sure no one was around before taking off her breast bindings. She took her hair out of its braid, shaking her head. She stepped into the tub and moaned when the hot water hit her skin. She tried to not focus on Hiccup but he was dominating her mind. She tried closing her eyes to relax but it didn't work. Minutes passed by but it still didn't work. Her mind wondered to Hiccup and she remembered how his hands were wrapped tight around her waist and how his tongue was perfect when it…."ohhh" she moaned. She couldn't shake the feelings and she honestly didn't want to. She slowly moved her hand down to her trimmed blonde curls. More dirty thoughts flooded across her mind. She thought about what would have happened if stupid heather didn't interrupt. Hiccup pulling down his leggings and freeing his member. She would wrap her hand around it pumping and pumping e wiggled her finger into her core and searched for that magic bump. Once she found it she bucked her hips whimpering. "Oh Hiccup….ohhh….Hiccup…" she moaned. She made slow circles with her finger on her clit. Faster and faster she went, hips moving to the time of her hand. The water was getting cold, but she didn't care. She needed to climax bad. She threw her head back and the thought of Hiccup fingering her put her over the edge! "Hiccup!" she yelled. She panted and tried to slow her breath. She looked around the room and sighed. I wonder how Hiccup masturbates, she thought.

* * *

Hiccup was still blushing, even after Astrid and Heather disappeared. Okay, okay. He and Heather had broken up, and Astrid told him that she loved him (even though she was joking. Because why would _Astrid Hofferson_ love a hiccup like him?)

Damn it.

_Damn. Everything_.

He ruined everything. Stupid body, ruining the _perfect moment_. Astrid in his arms, her tongue in his mouth…

_Ugh._

He needs to get his shit together. He needs to remember that _Astrid doesn't love him_. She only said that because Heather was about an inch away from kissing him.

It was probably just a spur of a moment thing. She wants to be a shield maiden, not a wife.

And Hiccup knows that, he knows she had no interest in becoming some housewife, and he respects it. He doesn't like it, but he respects the choice she made.

So, if he knows this, why did his body go and betray him?

Because his body sucks.

Hiccup sighed and leaned against the wall, running his hand through his already messy hair. Maybe, just maybe, he was falling in love with Astrid.

Who was he kidding? He had been in love with Astrid since they were kids, and she beat up Snotlout for throwing Hiccup's knife in the ocean.

But, that was the innocent love, this _thing_ he's feeling is anything _but_ innocent.

"Love sucks." Hiccup whispered to himself, closing his eyes.

* * *

Hiccup needs to know. He doesn't care that it's three o'clock in the morning, he doesn't care that his dad would kill him if he found out.

Hiccup can't sleep until he _knows_. Until he's sure that Hiccup and Astrid could _never_ happen.

His prosthetic squeaked loudly as he set his foot on the ground and Toothless perked up.

"Sh, Toothless. I have to go somewhere, without you. I'll be back soon, make sure my dad doesn't wake up okay."

Toothless purred a little, before going back to sleep. "Thanks bud."

Hiccup slowly crept down his stairs, and stealthily walked to his door, before opening it to the cold night air.

* * *

Maybe she's crazy, but Astrid can totally hear Hiccup's voice.

Astrid walked to her window and speak of the devil.

"Astrid? Can you talk?"

Astrid pushed her back behind her ear and shrugged "Why?"

"Because I just… I really need to talk to you."

"Okay, be down in a second."

* * *

Hiccup forgot how to breathe when Astrid walked out of her house, hair covering her shoulder and eye's bright in the moonlight.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" asked Astrid

"I really need to talk to you."  
"What about Hiccup?"

Hiccup took a breath and swallowed his pride "Astrid, four days ago you told me you loved me. I'm not if it's because Heather was close to kissing me, or if you really do love me. I just want to make sure that-"

"What?" Astrid yelled "You thought- you-" Astrid was at a loss of words, he thought she was _joking_ "You asshole!" Astrid punched Hiccup's arm

"Ow!"

"How _dare_ you think it was just because of Heather!"

"But it was, wasn't it?"

"Is that what you think? Really Hiccup, after _everything_ we've been through!"

"What have we been through? What, that you were my first kiss? That you were there when I lost my leg? New flash Astrid, the world doesn't revolve around you."

"I could say the same to you." Stated Astrid, crossing her arms

"What? You act like everyone should be afraid of you, then when someone steps out of your 'perfect' world, you have a bitch fit! Astrid, you're my best friend, and I don't want you to say you're in love in me for some laugh."

"I didn't say it for a laugh!"

"Really?"

"Yes you jackass. But you're acting like it's impossible for me to-"

"Because I'm a hiccup! The only girl that has ever liked me is Heather."

"I just- Heather? You're bringing up Heather _now_!?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"If you want to go be with Heather, then _go_! I'm not stopping you."

"If you're going to be like that then maybe I will."

"If that's what you want." Stated Astrid

"I do want that!" yelled Hiccup

"Fine, like I said, there's nothing stopping you here!"

"Fine. I guess we're done here." Hiccup turned on his heel and started to walk away

"I guess we are…" she whispered, hugging herself.

Astrid bit her trembling lip and closed her eyes. What just happened? Everything went from perfect to…

Destroyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry this took so long, my fault... **

**Thanks to MissPerfectPitch25 for her help, as always!**

**We own nothing! **

**Stay Perfect!**

* * *

They didn't talk for four days. Short glances, and glares in the Great Hall where are that happened between them.

Hiccup just took his anger out on his metal work in the Forge.

"Hey, lad... are you okay?" Gobber asked on the fifth day of radio silence between Hiccup and Astrid as Hiccup pounded on a sheet of metal loudly.

"I'm fine." Stated Hiccup not even looking up.

"Er, lad, the metal didn't do anything to ya, so why are ye takin' it out on it?"

"I'm not angry, I'm just upset at myself! I pushed Astrid away, and I have no one to blame but myself." Hiccup set down his hammer and sighed. "Gobber, I don't know what to do!"

"Er, Hiccup, I don't have much experience with girls. I don't know what to tell ye..."

"Gobber!" Sighed Hiccup hitting his head on his desk.

"Why don't ye take the rest of day off?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, yer lookin like a mess." Gobber stated with a wave of his hook hand

"Thanks Gobber..." Smiled Hiccup for the first time in five days "I promise I'll be okay tomorrow."

"Promise me 'Iccup."

"Promise."

* * *

Hiccup walked out of the forge, hands shaking.

_He fucked up. _

He lost his best friend because he's a selfish jerk.

Because he didn't believe her. He should've believed her, he knows Astrid doesn't said just anything for kicks.

But, it's—how is he supposed to believe that she loves him, when she's Astrid Hofferson and he's Hiccup Haddock.

People who look like Astrid aren't supposed to love hiccups. Life doesn't work like that. Life doesn't like him that much to work like that.

Hiccup ran a shaky hand through his hair. He needs to calm down, he needs—he needs—

"Hiccup!" Heather's voice shrieked across the plaza and he turned around

"Hey Heather. How are you this fine day?"

Of course, the sarcasm in his voice was lost and Heather smiled "I'm doing swell now that I'm with you!" Heather ran her hand up and down his arm, smirking a sly little smile.

Hiccup looked at her hand, how come he hadn't noticed how pale she was, at least compared to Ast—

He has to stop comparing the two, they are two completely different people; not every girl is going to be like Astrid.

Astrid, who is batshit crazy and isn't afraid to beat you up when you're being a dipshit.

And then kiss you after saying 'That's for everything else.'

Hiccup grabbed Heather's hand "Do you want to go on a flight with me?"

* * *

Hiccup dropped Heather's hand frowning after running into the cove. He thought about Astrid and how he missed her. He missed how they would always have fun together. How her mesmerizing blue eyes would put him in a trance. He knew that Astrid is the one for him. Why is he with Heather?

Toothless was getting impatient and nudged Hiccup, which pulled him from his thoughts. Heather was already on Toothless ready to go.

Heather was getting impatient too and asked, "Hiccup, are you ready for our romantic flight?" Hiccup turned toward Heather, finally ready to do what he should have done.

"Heather, I have enjoyed being around you, but my heart belongs to someone else." Heather looked at Hiccup and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Astrid brushed her wet hair slowly. She never knew how quiet and lonely her life was without Hiccup. Stormfly squawked from outside her house and Astrid quickly braided her hair. Astrid ran up to her window and in the sunset she saw her worst nightmare: Hiccup and Heather holding hands, walking towards Toothless. Astrid gasped and her mouth dropped.

No.

He _can't_ do that to her. She couldn't hold back the tears that started to fall down her cheeks. She wanted to be Hiccup's girlfriend. She knew that he was the one.

They are the most messed up couple that has ever happened. One minute they're going at it in the forge, and then the next they're fighting over a saddle.

A godsdamn saddle.

They're toxic, and shouldn't date.

But then, she realizes that they have to date. Because when he's around, he balances her out, makes her less crazy, and is one of the few people who actually cares about her.

When he's around, she can be that needy, helpless, damsel in distress though she never is.

She can be whoever she wants.

And she'll be damned if Heather takes that away from her.

* * *

"Hey!" Hiccup and Heather turned their heads and saw Astrid storming to them, hair down and not wearing any pants, just her night shirt.

Please let her be wearing underwear, _please let her be wearing underwear…_

"What do you want?" asked Heather, standing akimbo and staring at Astrid

"I want you to stay away from Hiccup!"

Heather faked a laugh "You think you make me do anything you want me to?"

"Yeah, because Hiccup was mine first, and he'll be mine last!"

"Astrid, calm down…" Whispered Hiccup, pulling her by her waist towards him

"Let me go! I'll finish this once and for all!"

"ASTRID!" Yelled Hiccup "Calm down! I was just telling her that-"

"What makes you think you're so special to him!? You broke his heart!" Heather shot back, ignoring Hiccup

"_I_ broke _his_ heart!? You better get your facts straight before you try to insult me!"

"Hiccup doesn't love you anymore!" Shouted Heather "He loves me!"

"Whoa, what? I literally just told you I didn't." Stated Hiccup, but like before, it was like no one heard him

"Why would he love you!? You've known him for like five weeks!"

"It's not like you noticed him all your life!"

Astrid gasped… did she… she went there.

"That's it!" Astrid lunged at her, but Hiccup picked Astrid up by the waist. "Hiccup! Put me down!"

"Heather, it was nice to see you again, but I don't think I can see you again…" Hiccup stated walking off with Astrid pounding her fists into his back.

* * *

"Put me down Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Cried Astrid, pounding her fist on his back as hard as she could "How did you get this strong?" This isn't fair. Hiccup sucks. She hates him.

"I'm not putting you down, not until you're calm."

"I am calm!" Astrid shouted not so calmly "This isn't fair! I'm not even wearing pants!"

The only good thing about this whole thing is that she has a good of his tone, muscular—

"You're not calm." Stated Hiccup

"Where are you taking me?"

"The forge." Stated Hiccup

"Hiccup, please just—I'm calm, I promise. Heather just makes me mad." Seriously, when did his ass get so perfect?

She wants to touch it….

Wait, what?

"You promise you won't punch me? Well, not punch me hard?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Say the words 'I promise Hiccup.'"

"I promise Hiccup." Stated Astrid in a monotone voice

Hiccup stopped walking and set her down. Astrid crossed her arms and glared at him "I can't believe you did that."

"You were going to kill her." Stated Hiccup

"I wasn't—she said that you didn't love me."

Hiccup rubbed the bridge of his nose "Astrid… we need to sit down and have a calm discussion about… everything."

Astrid uncrossed her arms and nodded "I think that'd be good."

"Want to talk in the forge?"

"Sure…"

* * *

Astrid sat in her rightful spot on Hiccup's workbench as Hiccup paced around.

"So, where do we start?" asked Astrid

"Do you really love me? Or are you just telling me that so I don't feel like of a hiccup?"

"I would never tell you anything that I didn't believe."

"I'm sorry I was a jerk to you and said that you didn't love me. I honestly thought you were joking."

Astrid bit her lip "I didn't realize it until Heather came into the picture. Until then you were just… mine. I didn't have to worry about some girl who's prettier than I am stealing you."

"Whoa, whoa… Astrid. Heather is nothing in comparison to you."

Astrid looked down "What are you talking about? She's beautiful."

"Yeah, you're right. She is beautiful. But do you know what you are…" Hiccup lifted her chin "You're… gorgeous."

Astrid let out a small smile "You're pretty gorgeous yourself."

"Gee thanks." Scoffed Hiccup as Astrid laughed

"No, you- you are handsome… and I love you." She whispered the last part, making Hiccup smile

"Astrid… I love you to…"

"I don't want to worry about us getting in fights about stupid, petty things. I don't want to worry about breaking up over a stupid issue that I know we can work through."

Hiccup cupped her cheek "You know you can tell me anything right. I don't want to keep anything from you."

Astrid leaned forward and their foreheads touched "I don't want to keep anything from you either…."

"From this point on, we're always honest to each other?"

"Always…" Astrid closed her eyes and just let the warmth of Hiccup spread through her.

The tingling of his skin against hers…

"If we're being honest… I love you so much it hurts…" whispered Hiccup

Astrid smirked "Same here…"

Hiccup's hands gripped Astrid's hips softly "Astrid…"

"Hmmm…"

"I'm going to kiss you."

Astrid pulled away from Hiccup "Okay, you don't just _tell_ a girl you're going to kiss her! If you want to, then _do it_… if not go make me sandwich, just don't tell me that you're going to kiss me!"

"You just ruined the moment…"


End file.
